


My Boy

by Andretheshorty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andretheshorty/pseuds/Andretheshorty
Summary: Enjolras survives the barricades and looses himself in grief he is eventually brought back by a young boy.
Kudos: 11





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was quite fun to write.   
> -R

Enjolras, having been spared from death at the barricades when Grantaire pushed him out the window, throwing himself in front of him. Enjolras toppled from the window, feeling a bullet piece his arm, and his ankle shatter beneath him.   
He sought no medical help, instead creating a crutch for himself, and letting his arm dangle beside him, now utterly useless.  
Every day Enjolras returns to the scene of the battle. Upon finding Grantaires body, he left a kiss on his forehead, as thanks for his sacrifice.   
Enjolras buried each of his friends with a tricoloured cockade over their hearts.   
Enjolras often found himself picking up little things like papers or books, or a stray key from a broken piano, the cork to a wine bottle, a dried flower, the wing of a moth, little things like these often reminded him of his friends.   
All were placed in a chest at the foot of his bed.  
Eventually Enjolras found himself forced to seek medical attention for his arm, it had to be removed before it brought about his end.   
The light in Enjolras’ eyes had vanished. He no longer wore red, nor could even look at the colour, when he did, all the saw was the red flag that had ornamented the barricade, spattered with the blood of his comrades.

Months passed with Enjolras only growing weaker, before he received word that Marius had survived, and was now wed to the very woman he had pined after while upon the barricades. 

Enjolras sought the help of Marius, unable to survive on his own, and soon began living with the Pontmercy family.   
It took months for Enjolras to be able to look upon Marius’ face without tears being shed.

Enjolras passes his days in silence, hardly eating, nor sleeping, just staring out the window of his bedroom. 

years later, Marius and Cosette have a child, the child is a young boy, Enjolras takes a liking to the child, often taking care of him on the days when his parents did not find themselves able. Enjolras saw the hope and wonder of youth in the child's eyes, much like he'd seen in those of his friends.   
Over the next five years, Enjolras found that the child would often join him while he sat in silence, one day he decided to ask why "You shouldn't have to be alone." the little boy responded.

As the child grew, he began to ask more, "Why do you always sit at the window?"   
"my mangled foot." Enjolras replied.  
"Why are you always silent?"   
"an excess of speech brings an excess of memories."   
"How did you come to live with papa?"  
"He took pity on me."  
"Why are you always inside?"  
"An old man with one arm, and a mangled leg isn't someone that many wish to see."  
"How did it happen?" The boy asked one day, when Enjolras was nearing his 39th summer of life.  
He the boy asked this many more times throughout the years and Enjolras never answered, until he found himself near his last breath.  
"Come hear, young man," He said to the boy, now nearly grown.  
"What is the question you have always asked? the one I have never answered."   
"how it happened." the boy answered.  
"I have written it for you, read it, but please wait, my boy, please wait until I sleep, I wish not to see the hatred that you will feel for me." Enjolras told the boy, as he sat in his chair by the window, Marius and Cosette standing in the doorway, a doctor, who had reminded him far too much of Joly, had just left, telling him that he would not live to see the dawn.   
"You heard the doctor, this is my last sunset, it is my end, I have lived long enough, and I great death with an upturned face and open arms. Do not weep for me my boy, for over these long years, I have befriended death, he has spoken to me from the shadows for years, and I look forward to his sweet embrace."

Enjolras handed the boy a note, and, to the two older Pontmercy's surprise, a folded red vest, Enjolras’ red vest, the very same one from the barricade.  
"keep it safe, my boy."he said, and a tear rolled down his cheek. before the boy could utter a word of love, or thanks, Enjolras breathed his last, and he slipped into death's embrace. he felt free, the darkness was warm, and soft, and comforting, and all to soon he felt a hand grasping his own, and pulling him out, he closed his eyes to guard against a blinding golden light. before hearing familiar voices from all sides, hard stone under his back, and sunshine upon his face.

"Enjolras, a pleasure to see you, at long last. 60 years. You've been missed."  
before he could reply, or even let his eyes adjust to the light, arms encircled him.

When he was at last released from the grip he looked around. to his right was Combeferre, hastily dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, to his left was Courfeyrac, who looked as if he was about to explode from joy, next to him was Joly and Bossuet, hand in hand, Bahorel and Grantaire stood behind them, grinning, Jehan had tears streaming down his cheeks, Feuilly stood straight-backed and proud next to Jehan, smiling kindly at Enjolras. Gavroche and Eponine stood far behind them, surveying the group, but not joining in.  
"my my you've aged terribly!" Grantaire chuckled.

Later, he found himself alone with Grantaire, finally finding himself able to speak he said "Thank you." then looked away again.  
"No, thank you, for the kiss, I felt it." Grantaire replied, with a smile.

"I will miss the boy." Enjolras said, absentmindedly, "But I suppose he must be his own man now."  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he found himself enveloped in Grantaires strong arms.


End file.
